


A Very Odd Man

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Jurassic Park (1993)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan may think Ian is eccentric, but that doesn't mean he dislikes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Odd Man

Ian Malcolm was a very odd man. He had a penchant to be flighty. He shamelessly flaunted his brazenly idiocentric tendencies, and his narcissistic personality seemed to propel him though life. The guy had so many strange, outlandish quirks he was more than a bit off-putting. He claimed that he thrived on chaos – claimed that the whole universe did so too. 

But Alan Grant was just a simple paleontologist. If there were any kind of truth behind Chaos Theory, he couldn't be bothered to care. He studied dinosaur bones, and he was happy with that.

And sure, Alan may think Ian is eccentric, but that doesn't mean he dislikes him.

I fact he _really liked_ Ian. He also _really liked it_ when Ian would kiss him and hold their bodies close together. And he _really really liked it_ when Ian made love to him.


End file.
